The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Deutzia plant, botanically known as Deutzia gracilis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duncan’.
The new Deutzia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a unidentified selection of Deutzia gracilis, not patented. The new Deutzia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a branch of a plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in Grand Haven, Mich. in July, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings taken at Grand Haven, Mich. since July, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Deutzia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.